


Stop and Stare

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring…at each other…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr (@flashsvibe)

“SNOWBALL FIGHT, Y’ALL!” Cisco shouts, throwing a snowball at a clueless Barry who’s currently tightening the scarf around his neck. 

He yelps from the snowball hitting his side, taking a moment to process what just happened. “Cisco!” he whines as the other man quickly takes cover behind a tree. Barry crouches down to gather some snow before he’s being hit in the head by another snowball. “ _Cisco!_ Not fair, I wasn’t ready!” 

Cisco is laughing from his hiding spot. “Come on, dude! That’s the point of snowball fights. You gotta be faster than that,” he tells him, working on a pile of ready-made snowballs. 

It doesn’t snow much in Central City, but when it does, Cisco and Barry are always the first ones to be outside, making snow angels and having epic snowball fights for hours on end until Caitlin has to call them in to warm up with hot chocolate and Christmas movies. 

Today is one of those amazing days, every inch of the city covered in soft, pure white snow. The boys completely abandoned their current projects, rushing to slip into their winter clothes and boots (Barry’s outfit having being modified by Cisco for him to handle the cold with his powers) before racing outside of the lab. 

Barry aches an eyebrow, a slight grin appearing on his face when he’s come up with a plan. He blurs himself and whooshes behind a rock, preparing a hill of snowballs before he throws a few over to where Cisco is hiding. Two of them hit his shoulder and side and Cisco lets out a shout. 

“Yo, Bar!” he calls out, tossing a snowball, only to miss Barry when he blurs himself again for a second. “That’s cheating!”   


Barry is laughing now, his cheeks turning into a soft pink from the cold and fun. “Who said there were rules for snowball fights?” he calls back at his best friend, coming out from his hiding spot at the same time as Cisco with armfuls of snowballs. 

Before Cisco could even toss his own snowball, Barry blurs his arm and tosses several of them at his friend in a row, getting Cisco in the stomach and legs, which knocks Cisco off of his feet and he topples over onto the ground. 

“Uhm, _ow_. You just killed me, Bar,” Cisco says dramatically, waving one of his white gloves into the air in surrender.   


Barry whooshes over to his friend, looming over him. “You alright?” he asks, genuinely a bit worried. He reaches his hand out to help him up. 

Cisco lets out a breathy laugh, grabbing onto Barry’s hand to sit up. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” he says. “That was hardcore, dude. Still cheating, though.” 

“Hey, you said I needed to be faster,” Barry teases, their hands still interlocked and he has that dazzling smile on his face that always makes Cisco’s heart flutter.   


Cisco wants to be mad at himself for crushing on his best friend, but he couldn’t help it. Barry is wonderful and sweet and caring and supportive and protective. They spend basically every minute together, so of course no doubt Cisco would eventually develop feelings for him. But, he knows nothing can happen. They’re just...friends. 

Then whenever Barry smiles at him like _that_ , Cisco can’t help but wonder...

Cisco quickly shakes out of his daze and then he has a rather mischievous smirk. Gripping tightly onto Barry’s hand as he starts standing up, he pulls Barry down to wrap his arm around his neck to give him a noogie. 

“Ahhh, Cisco!” Barry shouts in between laughs, struggling to get out of the boy’s grip. “Yo, stop!” 

“Beg for mercy!” Cisco tells him, rubbings his knuckles against Barry’s scalp a bit harder.   


Barry manages to escape from Cisco’s hold, which leads to them wrestling each other, trying to get the other down onto the ground.   


From the excitement, however, Barry’s powers sort of kick in suddenly and he’s able to easily tackle Cisco back onto the snow, landing right on top of him. Cisco lets out another dramatic “owww” before they start laughing for several minutes. 

When their laughter falls into a mutual silence, they realize that Barry is still lying on top of Cisco in the snow and they can’t help but stare into each other’s eyes, unsure of what to do.  

“Whoa...” Barry mutters under his breath after what seemed like years had passed, heat rising into his cheeks and the trips of his ears as he notices, _really_ notices the sparkle in his friend’s eyes.   


Cisco can feel his face getting hot--his entire body, actually--and he tries to look away. “What, dude?” he asks, feeling embarrassed being pinned down by his super hot best friend, his heart beginning to beat hard against his chest. 

“N-nothing, it’s just...” Barry stammers out, slowly reaching a hand into Cisco’s hair to dust off some of the snowflakes. “You have awesome eyes.”   


Cisco stares back at him, mouth agape. Did he just imagine that, or...? 

“Wh...what? N-no way,” he says, his face turning red. He really needs Barry to get off of him before he decides to do something stupid. 

Luckily, Barry seems to realize this and he blushes, stumbling over his words as he struggles to finally get off of his friend. “Uh! I meant--I, uh, I just...never noticed before, y’know? We’re never like, that close--like, personal space-wise...I...” 

Cisco’s heart is fluttering again, knots forming in his stomach as he’s watching his best friend having trouble searching for the correct words. “Hey, Bar...?” he says quietly.

Barry finally stops talking and he’s looking at him again, his body in half a push-up in an attempt to get up. “Yeah?” he says, his voice a little breathless.

Before he can turn back now, Cisco grabs onto the back of Barry’s neck and he pulls him in, completely closing the distance between them as their lips clash together. 

It takes a moment, but Barry melts into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut, his body slowly lying back down on top of Cisco’s. Their lips easily glide together, as if they have always been meant to kiss one another. 

Moments pass before they have to pull away a bit for some air. They’re both breathless and panting and red-faced, but they smile wide at each other. 

“Whoa is right,” Cisco says, which makes Barry laugh. Then they’re kissing again, snow gently falling onto them. They don’t even notice until Caitlin is calling their phones to get them back inside. 

Hesitantly, Barry helps Cisco up and they stroll back into the lab, their hands intertwined. 


End file.
